Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); William sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$7$ for every new subscriber he signs up. William also earns a $$32$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions he sells. If William wants to earn at least $$83$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions he needs to sell?
Explanation: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money William will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since William wants to make at least $$83$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $83$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $83$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $7 + $32 \geq $83$ $ x \cdot $7 \geq $83 - $32 $ $ x \cdot $7 \geq $51 $ $x \geq \dfrac{51}{7} \approx 7.29$ Since William cannot sell parts of subscriptions, we round $7.29$ up to $8$ William must sell at least 8 subscriptions this week.